


Red as blood//Blood is blue

by Pinkishwriter



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkishwriter/pseuds/Pinkishwriter
Summary: To be honest, I don't know if I will ever add more to this.  It is terribly hard to write. Perhaps it will get easier as I grow? Who knows..





	Red as blood//Blood is blue

Red can feel the eyes of another on her. These eyes are slowly getting closer. For a while they trained on her hair, then her hands, then on her arm. Now they were trained on her face. Or what of her face that those eyes could see. She had shielded her face with a veil of hair when she first felt the eyes glaring into her, nearly seventeen minutes ago.  
Emerald orbs snapped to the left of her phone screen to her feet. A shoe was poking into the wiry back of her ankle. It was the owner of the eyes’ shoe. She knew that they were behind her. Red breathed through her nose with an internal shrug of shoulders. She tucked her phone into her jacket and slowly swirled around, head down. The shoe retreated as she moved.  
Then, standing in front of them, she dared to raise her eyes a portion. A leg clothed with grey slack and a black dress shoe was raised hesitantly. Next, spread across, was the matching limb, propped against the dirty side of the metro car they were sprawled on. The raised leg slowly lowered itself to her. It settled, erect, in front of her ratty ankle boots. She anxiously pressed the medials of her feet together.   
After a second, the foot, still standing straight with the bottom and sole to her shins, slowly bent forward. It lowered itself gently across her covered big toes. Red gulped and shook her right wrist gently in mild distress. They shifted their hips gently. She held her breath. They stopped, in the same exact position.  
Then, she could feel the glare of those eyes, so close. Her left hand, still clutching her phone in her pocket, felt annoyingly damp. She raised her eyes again. They looked to be male, a formal male. All around her, the metro car stopped. Making her weight shift suddenly. The raspy voice of the conductor murmured off the stop and people changed their locations. After a tense moment, they were moving again. Only this time, there were more people.   
His foot pushed up her foot to between her ankles. It shook slightly. Red raised an eyebrow. Was he trying to get her to spread her legs? She snorted. As if.   
The car rattled with the unease of the old metro cars as it changed tracks. Red wanted to grin. She knew these parts. She knew how confusing the uneven lengths in between stops could bother outsiders. She hoped he was a foreigner.   
A quick and soft breath out gave her all that she needed. He was not following her moves so instinctually. He didn't know what she was going to do, or what she was not going to do. Then, the dangerous car started its journey through the urban jungle. Stone bridges held uneasily and concrete quicksand spread everywhere unfairly. It was so easy to get hurt in the city. Better to use it her advantage, yeah?  
The doors opened with its second stop of the campaign. Quick as she could, which admittedly wasn't that fast, she sprinted out of the train. He wasn't expecting it, as it took him too long to react. By the time he caught up with her, she was treading down the stairs. She glanced over at him as she let her feet slip and catch themselves lightening fast. Dusky eyes caught her trapped and golden hair unnerved her. She swung her hair in a sassy manner before finally hitting ground.  
Red dashed through the hoards of people and jumped through the pay-station-thing just as Gold caught up to her. His clawed hand caught her shirt and as time slowed down, his eyes breached hers, and she felt her heart twitch. She yanked her hand into a fist and brought it down hard against his lap.   
He flinched in surprise and fell to the ground. She scrambled away, up the escalator, and out of the stop.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know if I will ever add more to this. It is terribly hard to write. Perhaps it will get easier as I grow? Who knows..


End file.
